


Here Comes My Happiness Again

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flying Doctors
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Het, Romance, post ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Tom had forgotten what it was like to dance the night away.





	Here Comes My Happiness Again

**Author's Note:**

> http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/534819.html?thread=15803939#cmt15803939  
> fic_promptly | Friday: Free-For-All   
> Any, Any, Dancing the night away.

It might have been a long time since Tom's been in Cooper's Crossing, even longer since he spent any time dancing the night away, but he figures out quickly that there are some things you don't forget. 

Like how easy it is to move to the music, how easily Chris fits into his arms, how she follows his lead like it's been no time at all since they were last together. He'd be a liar if he didn't admit, to himself anyway if not to Chris, that he can't help but wonder if how well they'll move together in a slightly different scenario and the mere thought is enough to make his mouth dry, make him swallow hard, make him want to take her hand and take her back to his room and find out for sure. 

But that would be a little too obvious. Especially with what seems like every eye in the party on them. The word's already out, he can tell, so the whole town knows, or will shortly know, that Chris is going to join him in Africa. "Work with me" is how they'd put it to Kate and Jackie but he's fairly sure they know that's a euphemism. He also knows that Kate is itching to talk to Chris about it but that Chris is avoiding the topic for the time being. Which makes sense because they haven't really talked about it themselves, beyond the initial decision and a few furtive kisses, first in Chris's hospital bed, then in her room in the pub. 

As if his thoughts summon her up, Kate dances up beside them. "We need to talk," she reminds Chris, an ear to ear grin on her face, and Geoff actually rolls his eyes. 

"Later," he commands and for once, Kate doesn't seem to fight him as he dances her away. 

It makes Chris laugh and shake her head, lets it drop to Tom's shoulder for a second. Only for a second though, then her eyes meet his. "Looks like we're the talk of the town again." But she doesn't sound unhappy about it. She doesn't look it either - he doesn't think she's stopped smiling since they've walked in here. 

"Some things never change." But he's not unhappy about it either - he's used to what Cooper's Crossing is like and there had always been interest in his relationship with Chris, first wondering if they were going to get together, then wondering when they were going to make things official, to wondering if they were ever going to get back together. 

It's taken a long time to get an answer to the last one; he can't begrudge the Bush Telegraph their curiosity. 

"Although..." he says, a devilish impulse taking over and she must see that in his eyes because hers narrow. "If they're going to talk about us... maybe we should give them something to talk about." 

"Oh?" Again, she's smiling and she doesn't sound the slightest bit curious, like she already knows what he's planning. Still, she asks, "What do you have in mind?" as she slides her arm tighter around his waist and pulls him just a little closer to her. 

He pretends to think about it, but not for long - not much thought is required. Once upon a time, he'd kissed her theatrically, leaning her back over his arm as the whole town hooted and hollered. Today, he doesn't do that, doesn't need to show off. Today, he simply leans down, brushes his lips over hers in what starts off as a light kiss, but doesn't end that way, not when she opens her mouth under his, when her tongue runs along the seam of his lips. Then it's his turn to follow her lead, to slide his hand a little lower - fair enough, a lot lower - down her back than would normally be considered strictly polite for public viewing. He loses all track of time and when he eventually pulls away, her eyes are shining and the band has, miraculously or on purpose, and he thinks he knows which, segued into something slow and waltz like. 

"Think that answered their questions?" he quips and she laughs softly as she rests her cheek against his chest, right over his heart. 

"It answered mine." He can barely hear her over the music but he squeezes her hand in reply anyway, and they sway like that for the rest of the song and the one after that and the one after that. 

They do come off the dance floor occasionally, to chat and catch up and ignore the knowing smiles and glances being directed their way. 

And later, when the party is finished, he walks her back to her room at the pub, where they dance the night away differently. 

It's even better than he remembered.


End file.
